thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozaurum
Ozaurum The continent of Ozaurum is the third largest continent of the planet and has a drastic divide in environments, a tropical paradise in the north with more mild and ancient forests to the south, the continent was originally covered in these ancient and beautiful forests however due to the large amounts of deforestation ordered by the greedy human king Edmund many ancient groves have been lost and it has caused a lot of tension not only with the peoples who called the forests their home but with druids who to this day still mourn the loss of those sacred lands. Towns cities and other settlements Wyeminster: Capital city of the continent of Ozarum, a beautiful city with white stone walls protecting a clean and expansive city, one of the main features of the city is the grand marketplace in the centre of the city, most countries send trade ships here to sell their wares to all kinds of people who come here from all over Veilenor. A large divide of rich and poor reside in this city however many of the areas of the town (Not populated by nobles that is) have been subject to neglect many of the people in these areas have turned to crime or prostitution thus many of the town guards are placed here to make sure none of the riff-raff make it into the nicer areas of town. There is a temple to the Gods here, and a library, but many of the main features of the town are in its marketplace, its gardens and open areas and its taverns, thus finding things maybe random yet rewarding if you speak to the right people, the palace here is large and fabulous very opulent and a sign of not only power but the greed of the man who lives there, the garden is off limits except to people who are of a certain status and meeting with the king is a very tough thing to do. Sholmia: To the very north-west of the continent of Ozarum there is a large cove populated by merfolk known as the suspended aquaria in human tongue, this beautiful and thriving city is made out of water that seems to be hanging in the air seen as "warter sorcery" to the lesser educated it is actually a technology that the merfolk have developed as a means to travel long distances in the blink of an eye. many of the races that live here are merfolk however many aquatic elves, water gensai and moonfolk also live here many of the main shops and points of interest are built into The caves and cove above water so that others may visit and trade here, however a lot of the other places are built under the water, luckily you can buy or hire caps of water breathing here. Ithlondest: A small town long abandoned by the people of the old kingdom, and taken over by woodland beings such as half-dryads gnomes halflings wood-elves and other people of the forest, although lots of the architecture of the old kingdom remains, the people of this town have began building around it and it is the perfect harmony of new and old, this is a very small and intimate community and thus intruders are not always looked on kindly however if you do not kick up a fuss, you can drink and eat in their taverns and take advantage of the bounty of the forests they love so much Bywick: The village of Bywick is an... extraordinary place, the people here are always on edge plagued by werewolf attacks, they tend to keep themselves to themselves, a logging community of mostly humans, however other races live here too, however dangerous it may be. the village is not very rich as trade here is not very often, the mayor of the village hosts many hunts to get rid of the problems however no one seems to come back.there is still a tavern an old church and a few points of interest but beware staying here Other features of the continent Tryunn Mountains: a collective name for three mountain ranges that meet in a centre point the cradles the capital city of Ozarum, these mountains are said to have once been the lair of a great dragon, although it has not been seen since the times of old, it is said the horde is still there Fyngers delta: A coastal forest growing over a river delta where the river splits to form almost a hand shape. A quite temperate area, it seems in the old kingdom Merfolk inhabited this forest, and thus reminiscence of its architecture are still seen dotted throughout the landscape, the waters are clear and peaceful the forest is populated by tropical beasts and dinosaurs. Groups and Organisations "The Community": A powerful but loosely organised guild of thieves and criminals, originally its members were competing gangs however after the greedy king came to power, various guilds united, forming a council that dictates the rules that criminals are expected to operate by. They govern the trade of drugs, the movement of smuggled goods, and thefts from the rich and powerful, they have lso trained some of the most deadly and efficiant killers in all of Veilenor The primary concern of "The Community" is managing the black market. They oversee guards, merchants, and smugglers; as well as enforcers to ensure that their dominance over the black market is maintained. It is said that every criminal gang has at least one or two members of "The Community" in their ranks as a way to spread influence and maintain power, no one knows who is the leader of this organisation. Leafhaven Conclave: A group of mighty barbarians, great rangers and powerful druids and some paladins of Etune, that established shortly after the begining of mass deforestation that happened when the king came to power, they oversee the ancient forests and groves of the continent making sure that the agreement put in place is being respected and making sure that evil does not harm the wilds. The leader of the Conclave is a half-Dryad named Lorena who is said to invoke the primal power of the wilds and is seen as their protector, the king fears her, and the peoples of the forests and the beasts that reside their love her. The watchers of the roads: A group of nobility from various cities of the continent who oversee the trade routes between cities as to make sure everything is running smoothly, these people are appointed by the king as to make sure none of the precious trade or money is lost to members of "the Community" and is also put in place to make sure that the trade routes are running efficiently There is no appointed leader to this organisation as "all are equal in protecting the interests of the people" however it is widely believed the king didn't want to pay someone any more money for the position and this is most likely the case.